The Freddy Fazbear Family
by Yasmeen 12
Summary: Foxy, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy all live in a little cozy house in a farm. one day... their sibblings come to visit them. what will happen? Find out! (Sorry for the short summery! all inside)
1. Chapter 1: A Visit

**Hello Everyone! I was lately reading FNAF stories alot ._. and I got inspired with all different Ideas especially from a story called 'Love that never melts away' It's a really good story and you should read it!**

**for mine. It's really the same Idea as that one. the whole world are animatronics (no humans) and... yeah. I think you get it!**

**I'm an English learner so you might find some wrong grammar and sentences with wrong spelling. so please forgive me for that and if you see one please tell me and give me advice so I could improve on it!**

**I will be drawing a cover very soon!**

**enjoy!**

It was a sunny day in November. The sun was reflecting it's light on the snow making it shiny. People were out enjoying their day. except for one person.

"FOXXYY!" Bonnie shouted entering the warm cozy house. "Didn't I tell you to fill the car with gas yesterday!?". Foxy was frightened by the sudden entrance of Bonnie and him yelling his name. "Well, uh. It was cold yesterday…" Foxy said shakily.

It was still morning by then, Bonnie was sick last night and had to ask Foxy to go fill the car with gas because he will go shopping to the closest town the day after.

"BUT I TOLD YOU TO DO SO!" Bonnie said throwing his boots at Foxy. "but…eh- … why didn't ya tell me in the mornin'?" Foxy said trying to find a good excuse. "I DID! you see Foxy, we live in a farm which means we are far away from the city. We need to work together to keep everything up. Now because of you we are just stuck in a house in the middle of snow!" Bonnie said in an attempt to calm himself down. He went up the stairs to his room. leaving Foxy all alone.

"Nah, why does he even have to go shopping? Is there something special?" Foxy said to himself as he was playing with his fingers boringly.

It was cold out. but at least there was sun today. Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy all live in a little cozy house in a far away farm. they grow Barley in their farm and they sell it to a pizza store that they work with. That's how they get their money.

Chica walked into the living room with a smile on her face. She was holding a phone in her hand. "Foxy! someone wants to talk to you" She said giggling.

She handed Foxy the phone. He had a confused expression on his face, but took it anyways. "Hello?"

"Ahoy Foxy! I miss ya so much!"

"eh- Do I know ya?"

"Of course ya do! I'm Mangle! yer sister!"

Hearing the name 'Mangle' Foxy's face palmed.

"and... what do ya want?"

"I'll be visiting ya this weekend! didn't they tell ya about tha' "?

"uhmm, No. they didn't."

"Well now ya know! get yerself ready cause I'm comin' tomorrow!"

By that the call ended. Foxy had a frightened face now. "TOMORROW'S WEEKEND!?" He said loudly. Chica was very happy, indeed she thought he was happy about it too. "aren't you excited!? our family is coming! even Chika, Bonniea and Freddie are coming. I'm going to get my room ready. get your's too!" She said leaving the room. Foxy is all alone once again.

**I know. It's pretty short. but it's just to give you the Idea! again If you see a mistake please tell me. and For the Toy characters I gave them the same name as the originals but with different spilling (who wants to call his son Toy Freddy?)**

**Thank you for reading this so much! I appreciate it alot! Thank you so much! Your such an amazing person! The next Chapter will be up soon! See you next time =)**


	2. Chapter 2: They are here!

**Hello my friends! I'm back! Thank you sooooo much for your reviews! they mean alot to me! you're the best! now for the story, there are some things I need to tell you first.**

**Bonnie: Boy**

**Freddy:Boy**

**Foxy: Boy**

**Chica: girl**

**Bonniea: girl**

**Freddie: Boy**

**Mangle: girl**

**Chika: girl**

**It's just so you don't get confused! I know that the new Bonnie is a boy but let's just go with it as a girl. Now here is the second chapter! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>(Foxy's POV) :<p>

I didn't want them to come. I didn't want _her _to come. You have no Idea about her truth. She is so annoying and wants to talk to all the time. Even though she is my only sister, people think we're best friends for that But, no. I don't like her! I _hate _her. Even when Bonnie was mad at me I was okay with that. But if she comes… No. Just no. I can't live here anymore. I'll need to go hide somewhere until she leaves. I'll do Whatever it takes!

(Mangles POV) :

Oh my god! I'm so excited! finally. after all these years. I get to see my lonely lovely brother! He acts very mean with me. But, I think that's just part of his personality so I don't blame him. He still needs someone on his side. I'll always be with him and cheer him up!

(No one's POV) :

It's Saturday. at the little cozy house everyone was getting the rooms and bathrooms cleaned, tables and food ready, and getting themselves ready to greet their lovely siblings.

Foxy was still in his normal clothes. a yellow hoodie and brown pants. His room is still messy as it always did. and didn't help in doing anything. He just took it as a normal day.

Time flew by and It's evening. The visitors will be there in minutes. "Oh my god! We're almost there!" Mangle squeaked in her chair at the back seat of the car. "Stop it already! You almost got us in a car crash over ten times now!" Freddie shouted angrily at Mangle who was now looking at the ground in embarrassment. They were in the car now, on their way to Freddy's house. It was a small dark blue car. Bonniea and Freddie were sitting in the front seats while Mangle and Chika sat in the back seats.

(At Freddy's house) :

"Bonnie! put the plates on the table quickly!" Chica said. She was very busy in the kitchen. Bonnie was helping her out by getting the dining room set up. Freddy was still getting his room ready. He was wondering if he should bring a bigger bed for Freddie, "he might've got fatter by now" Freddy said to himself. Foxy was just hanging out in the backyard, watching the snow fall. It was very quiet out. there was a nice breeze pushing against his fur. he leaned his chair down a bit and closed his eyes to daydream in peace. He had no Idea about what's happening inside.

_Ding Ding Ding!_

The doorbell rang. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and rushed to the door. "I'll open it!" Chica said in excitement.

Chica opened the door and they were standing there. Freddie, Bonniea, Chika and Mangle were all standing at the front door holding their bags with a big smile on their face. "Oh, my brother!" Freddy said rushing to give a bear hug to his little brother. they all laughed, no one expected that from Freddy.

Everyone came in. They put their jackets, boots, and bags away and sat in the living room. They started chatting and talking about how they missed each other.

Mangle was very worried, she didn't see Foxy yet. "Chica, Where is Foxy?" She asked in a sad tone.

"Oh, that grumpy fox. He is in the backyard." Chica answered giggling.

Mangle smiled and went looking for the backyard. When she found it she opened it slowly and walked forward. She saw him sitting on the chair with his eyes closed. "_he looks so cute!_" She thought. "Oh, he is having a nap. He will get sick if he stays here!" She said to herself. Mangle shook Foxy's arm gently to wake him up, but he didn't. "Foxy, Wake up" She said in a soft tone. but he still didn't. "_I think he needs some noise to wake up" _She thought. "FOXY, WAKE UP!" She yelled in his ear causing him to jump from his chair in surprise and falling into the snow. Mangle put her hands on her mouth in fear. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" Foxy said angrily. he stood up and his clothes were all wet. he started to wipe the snow away from his face and he looked around to see Mangle. He felt like he was looking at the devil. His ears dropped in fear and his face palmed. "Foxy, I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to." She said in embarrassment. Foxy just stood there for what seemed like forever, until he fainted.

(Mangle's POV) :

Wow, I think he missed me alot! Just look at that sad face on him! he did miss me, he couldn't believe that he finally saw me after all these years that he fainted! What… he fainted? Oh no! I have to tell the others!

(No one's POV) :

Mangle came rushing to the living room "Help! Foxy fainted!" she said frightened. Everyone ran out to the backyard to see Foxy on the ground and covered in snow.

"Quick! Take him inside!" Freddy said in a serious tone.

They picked him up and brought him to his bedroom. Freddy helped him change in warm clothes. they gave him a towel and they set him in front of the fire to warm up.

"What happened to him?" Bonniea said curiously.

Everyone looked at Mangle. "Well, uh… he missed me alot and he couldn't believe it that he fainted" Mangle said innocently.

"Aww, that captain sure has a warm heart." Chika said softly.

"Well, who wants food? It's ready!" Chica said to remind them about the dinner they were supposed to have now.

"Oh, right. but… what about Foxy?" Bonnie said worried.

"Don't get too worried about him. I'll keep some for him."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, There you go! that was the second chapter ^^ again please tell me if I did a mistake so I could improve in writing stories!<strong>

**see you all next time! bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3: A Sick Fox

**I'm back with another chapter! I will be updating every day :) because this will be good for me and for you (right?)**

**Ah, anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The family had finished eating their big meal. Chica and Chika were now in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. Bonniea was showing Bonnie her new guitar. Freddy was in his room with Freddie talking about the latest news, and Mangle and Foxy are in the living room.<p>

Foxy was in a sleeping bag in front of a warm fire place. He is changed into a grey shirt with a dark green furry hoodie and black sweatpants. While Mangle was wearing a warm light purple sweatshirt with a tiny pink bow on the side and a dark pink long skirt.

They sat there watching the fire until Foxy woke up. "ughh… what happened?" Foxy said weakly as he rubbed his head with his hand.

"_AHHTCOOO!"_ Foxy sneezed a couple of times. "Are ya okay Foxy?" Mangle said with worry in her voice.

"No. I'll be okay if ya go." He said angrily as he covered his face with the big fuzzy blanket.

"Okay then. I'll let ya rest now." She said in a sad tone as she left the room.

Mangle walked up to the kitchen where Chica and Chika were cleaning the kitchen from the cooking mess.

"Chica, Where is Foxy's dinner?" Mangle asked.

"Oh, I left it in the oven so it doesn't get cold." Chica said as she reached to the oven and opened it. She took out Foxy's dinner.

"Thank ye Chica!" Mangle said with a wide smile on her face.

Mangle went back to the living room and put Foxy's dinner in front of him and sat in a chair behind him so he wouldn't know she was there.

Foxy heard the sound of foot steps into the room so he moved the blanket a little bit down to reveal his eyes. The first thing he saw was the food. There was a bowl of warm soup and a plate of rice with some chicken in it.

"mmmm, smells good" Foxy said as he sat up and started eating.

Mangle was behind him and smiled at her brother who was happy to see the food, but he was coughing a bit too.

~Time Skip~

It was 9:00, time to get ready for bed. Foxy had already left to his room. Freddy and Freddie were in their bedroom as well as Bonnie and Bonniea. Chica and Chika were getting their beds ready.

Mangle peeked thru Chica's room and saw them getting it ready. "Uhm. Girls, can I sleep with ya tonight?" She asked softly.

"Why sure! you can sleep in my sleeping bag" Chica said happily.

(Mangle's POV) :

I feel real bad for Foxy. He is sick. He was coughing and sneezing all the time and I didn't want to bother him so I thought it's better if I let him alone in his bedroom. Now let's looks out for other things. What If I get to do a sleepover party with chica and Chika? I should ask them, it will be great!

(Foxy's POV) :

That… that stupid white fox. She made me fall in the snow and get sick! whenever she tries to make something better it just goes worse because of her stupidity. I try to be as far as possible from her but she just keep sticking to me.

(No ones POV) :

~In Freddy's Room~

"That is true. We need to make our planthouse alot more bigger if we wanted to make more barley and money." Freddie said

"Right... " Freddy replied with his hand on his chin. "Uhmm, did you notice that in Foxy?"

"Notice what, Freddy? I haven't even seen Foxy today yet!"

"Oh… right. Well, he is been acting very strange today. Out of all days, he just wouldn't help us get the house ready for your visit. He didn't even bother cleaning his own room" Freddy said worried.

"I guess you should go talk to him. Nothing is better than talking to the papa bear." Freddie said with a light laugh.

Freddy smiled at his brother and got up, "You're right. I should get going. I'll be back in a moment" He said as he left the room.

Freddy stood for a while in front of Foxy's room before knocking the door.

"Who is it!?" Foxy shouted angrily from his room.

"It's me, Freddy" Freddy said in a soft tone to calm him down

Foxy opened the door and had his ears were dropped and he was looking down. "sorry, lad. I'm just a little angry today."

"It's okay Foxy. May I come in?" Freddy said with a smile

"Oh, no problem me lad! come in" Foxy said as he stood to the side. He was trying to be as friendly as possible with his oldest and most responsible friend. Everyone respected him.

Freddy came in and sat at Foxy's bed as Foxy followed him and sat beside him.

"So, Foxy. I noticed that you were acting strange lately. What is it?" Freddy said concerned.

"I don't want to lie to ya lad. It's just… " Foxy replied as he looked to the ground.

"It's okay Foxy, Just tell me your problem. I'm here to help" Freddy said in a comforting tone as he placed his hand on Foxy's shoulder.

"Well… ya know how everyone came to visit us today? I-I really don't like it. My problem is that Mangle came." Foxy said Shakily.

"So? What's wrong with Mangle?" Freddy said confused.

"Whenever she comes to me she always puts me in troubles. She's just so annoying. Ya see how I'm sick? It's because of her." Foxy said as his voice started to get angry again.

"She's just trying to be friendly. Why don't you try and give her a chance? She only has you. You're her true family." Freddy said softly.

"Uh… I'll try Freddy, I'll try." Foxy said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Good. I hope you get better. Good night Foxy" Freddy said as he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What do you think? Well Foxy be good with his annoying sister XD<strong>

**Sorry for the short chapter... I think I will keep it like that because I'm still learning English so, I should start with simple things!**

**See you next time ^^!**


End file.
